The God Army (Prolog)
by VanHunhan
Summary: Satu kesalahan kecil dan segalanya berubah. Tak ada lagi cinta, tak ada kata sayang, tak ada panggilan lembut. Hanya ada dendam tak berujung. /All official exo couple / sling sibum, kyumin, 2min/ RnR


Author : **VanHunhan**

Rate : **T**

Genre : **Romance, Fantasy, Action.**

Pair : **Sehun x Luhan, Kris x Tao, Kai x D.O, Suho x Lay, Chen x Xiumin, Chanyeol x Baekhyun.**

Disclaimer : Hunhan belong to God and theirself. I just owned this fic. **Hunhan Is REAL !**

Warning : OOC | Death Character | Boys Love | Typo(s) | Alternative Universe | etc.

Ini hanya fiksi belaka. Jika ada kesamaan atau keanehan yang tidak diinginkan, saya minta maaf. Nama dari member, tempat, waktu, dan keterangan lainnya MURNI berasal dari ide saya.

: **Saints** = Suruhan para Dewa. Menyerupai butler. Terdiri dari beberapa orang.  
: **Sprinter** = Markas pasukan White Army  
: **Xexos** = Markas pasukan Black Army  
: **Miner** = Malam perayaan kemenangan para pasukan. Juga ditandai dengan wanita atau male pregnant yang diambil para prajurit yang naik level untuk melakukan persetubuhan.  
: **Genova** = Sebutan untuk wanita dan male pregnant pada malam Miner  
: **Pyramid atas** = waktu bumi a.m  
: **Pyramid bawah** = waktu bumi p.m

DONT LIKE YAOI, DONT READ.

DONT COPAS, DONT PLAGIARISM, DONT BASH !

**...= ^ THE GOD ARMY ^ =...**

_For the Power, Love and Revenge._

EXO Planet. Satu dari sekian planit di galaksi yang berpenghuni layaknya Bumi. Perbedaan antara keduanya, adalah dimana orang-orang dibumi hidup bahagia, berdamai, dan saling mengasihi.  
Kebalikan dari situasi yang terjadi di planet ini. Perang. Satu kata melambangkan planet ini berada diambang kehancuran. Para prajurit dan kaum budak saling beradu pedang dan menumpahkan darah.  
Sementara para kaum tertinggi, kaum dewa sedang asyik berpesta ria dan bercinta. Satu sentuhan dibayar dengan 100 nyawa terbunuh.

Satu-satunya kebijakan yang mereka berikan; Yang terkuat akan ditinggikan. Sementara yang lemah mati sia-sia.

Suatu hari dimana para dewa sedang menyelenggarakan pertemu guna membicarakan tentang pasukan tentara Istana.

"Kita harus membentuk pasukan tentara yang baru. Pasokan wanita dan male pregnant sudah menipis terbunuh dalam perang." tutur Galica Siwon.

"Persediaan makanan diplanet ini juga semakin menipis. Perkiraanku , tidak sampai tiga tahun ke depan. Para armada perang akan mati dan kita akan kehilangan pertahanan untuk melawan para Titan." pernyataan Vincenius Hyukjae membuat dewa lainnya merubah raut wajah panik.

Suasana menjadi riuh dengan bisikan-bisikan para dewa diruangan itu. Semuanya menyampaikan pendapat pada dewa disebelahnya, kecuali satu. Dewa yang duduk paling depan di kursi tahta menandakan statusnya melebihi siapapun diruangan itu. Dia hanya duduk diam mengamati permasalahan yang seharusnya ditanggapi dengan serius.

"Aku sudah membuat keputusan." tak ada lagi yang berbicara setelah Sang Agung mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kuperintahkan Magneto Kyuhyun untuk mengambil 12 prajurit khusus. 6 dari armada dan sisanya dari male pregnant. Kita akan membuat pasukan dibumi." kata SooMan, Sang Agung.

Sontak para dewa membelalakan matanya tak percaya dari perintah dewa tertinggi. Memerintahkan untuk memilih prajurit khusus dan membuat pasukan dibumi ?! Sungguh mereka tak mengerti jalan pikiran atasan mereka itu. Semua penghuni jagat raya pun tahu, penghuni planet satu tidak bisa membuat ikatan dengan penghuni planet lainnya. Penyimpangan hukum alam.

"Tuanku yang agung, bagaimana bisa kita membuat ikatan dengan makhluk bumi ? Itu menentang dari batas kita." sahut Karesius Kangin.

"Siapa bilang kita akan membuat ikatan! Kita akan melakukannya secara tertutup dan bungkam." balas SooMan tenang. Posisinya berganti menjadi memangku dagu dengan telapak tangannya.

"Tapi bagaimanapun , jika sampai makhluk bumi itu tahu. Kita akan kena imbasnya. Perang akan terjadi. Bahkan dengan persediaan gencatan senjata, kita tidak akan mampu melawan makhluk bumi" tukas Kristanius Sungmin.

"Tidak akan ada perang antar bumi dan planet kita. Aku sudah memikirkannya.

Sooman memberi jeda, memandang intens para bawahannya lalu berkata

-Aku akan memberi mereka kekuatan disertai iblis. Dan mereka akan kulemparkan ke bumi." Kekagetan mereka bertambah. Beberapa mulai menggeram.

"Meskipun makhluk bumi mengejar atau bahkan berperang melawan mereka, tidak akan ada gunanya. Mereka akan kujadikan makhluk abadi. Tentang pelanggaran itu, hanya akan terlampir pada diri mereka masing-masing. Merekalah yang kubuat menentang hukum alam. Mereka juga yang akan menjadi senjata pertahanan utama kita." tambahnya mantap. Para dewa mulai menghembuskan nafas lega, sementara yang lain sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Lagipula para makhluk bumi pun tidak akan tahu mereka berasal dari planet kita. Bentuk rupa mereka sama dengan kita."

Sangat kejam, bukan ? Bukan hanya menjadi wadah sanksi si kambing hitam tapi juga sebagai peliharaan yang akan mengabdi padanya. Tidak jauh dari pengertian kata 'budak'.

"Pertemuan Gysentral sampai disini. Kembali pada kesibukan kalian dan segera laksanakan tugas Kyuhyun."

"Baik, tuanku." Setelah berlutut dan memberi hormat, dia dan para dewa lainnya lekas meninggalkan ruangan rapat.

"Kai, kau mau sampai kapan berada disitu? Kita harus ke hutan mencari kayu dan bahan makanan." teriak seorang namja tinggi dari seberang sungai memanggil dongsaengnya.

"Ne" jawabnya malas. Sebenarnya pergi ke hutan yang luas itu melelahkan, ditambah membawa beberapa pikulan yang dia yakin tidak akan ringan.

'Seandainya aku punya kemampuan untuk bisa berpindah tempat tanpa harus berjalan kaki' pintanya iseng. Sebut saja itu do'a seorang pemalas.

"Suho hyung kemana ?" tanya Helious Kai dalam perjalanannya dengan Kris -Ivander Kris-.

"Dia sedang mengurus persediaan senjata kita. Menggantikan tugasmu karena kau terus melamun tidak jelas dipinggir sungai." sindir Kris. Sangat dibenarkan perkataan Kris. Itulah yang dikerjakan Kai selama seminggu terakhir, sampai-sampai dia mengabaikan tugasnya. Kai memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf."

"Maaf diterima. Sebenarnya apa yang selama ini kau lamunkan ?" tanya Kris menghidupkan suasana. Mungkin bisa mengusir rasa lelah karena beban dibahu kedua namja bersaudara itu.

"Ani. Hanya mencari ketenangan. Aku sudah bosan hidup ditengah peperangan." Kai mendengus pelan. Seolah-olah beban dibahunya bertambah berat memikirkan keadaan planetnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Planet kita hidup dengan berperang. Jika kita tidak melawan, maka kita yang mati. Tenanglah, mungkin saat kita diangkat menjadi salah satu kaum *petinggi*, kita tidak akan perlu berperang lagi. Melainkan menjadi pasukan armada para dewa." ujar Kris memberi semangat.

"Ne, karena hyung dan Chanyeol hyung sudah termasuk didalamnya." ejeknya bercanda.

"Dasar dongsaeng kurangajar" dan Kai pun meringis karena mendapat jitakan gratis dari sang hyung.

Beberapa menit mereka berjalan dihutan itu, tiba-tiba Kris berhenti membuat Kai ikut menghentikan kegiatan berjalan mereka. Kris terdiam sementara Kai bingung. Dia mencoba mengikuti arah mata Kris.  
Wow, para male pregnant dan beberapa wanita dalam keadaanterluka berada dihutan belantara. Seharusnya mereka berada di camp khusus, bukan disini.

Kris mencoba mendekat, mengambil beberapa langkah dengan pelan tapi tetap menjaga jarak. Kai mengikuti langkah Kris. Mencapai jarak kurang lebih 5 meter, para male pregnant dan wanita mulai ketakutan dan siaga.

Seorang namja sedang menyusuri hutan dengan langkah tertatih. Sedikit memar dikakinya membuatnya sulit berjalan. Ok, mungkin cukup parah. Sepertinya dia sedang mencari tanaman sebagai obat penawar. Dia melihat sekelilingnya berusaha mengenali tanaman-tanaman yang bisa bermanfaat untuk dibawa pulang. Beberapa helai daun tanaman berada digenggamannya dan ia mulai berbalik arah.

Laverneus Lay namanya. Salah satu dari daftar namja yang bisa memproduksi keturunan pada tubuhnya. Terjebak dalam peperangan dimulai dari umurnya masih 5 tahun. Setidaknya itulah yang diingatnya sebelum mengetahui bahwa planetnya sudah melakukan perang jauh sebelum dirinya lahir. Bersyukur diumurnya yang ke 10, dia bertemu dengan lima orang namja lainnya yang bernasib sama dengannya. Sama-sama mempunyai rahim.

Mereka hidup berdampingan didalam sebuah camp yang dikhususkan oleh para dewa sudah sekitar 7 tahun. Dalam camp itu, mereka tidak hanya di lindungi, tapi mereka juga dilatih untuk memiliki daya tarik.

Lay termasuk dalam golongan para penyembuh. Dia di didik untuk kegiatan mengobati dan merawat para namja yang terluka dalam perang. Semua yang berada dicamp begitu, bahkan ada beberapa jenis golongan. Salah satu temannya Frosis Xiumin dan Farian Sylendio termasuk pada golongan para chef, orang-orang yang mengurus perlengkapan dan kebutuhan konsumsi. Leonora Baekhyun masuk pada golongan prostitusi. Terlalu vulgar ? Tentu saja tidak. Ini bukan dibumi, melainkan planet yang khas dengan aroma darah dan bunyi besi yang beradu.

Primavera Luhan bergabung dengan para gipsin. Orang-orang yang menemukan dan membuat hal-hal baru yang bermanfaat untuk dijadikan persembahan para dewa. Dari perlengkapan perang sampai yang berbau teknologi. Satu lagi si kecil Sonneschein Tao. Didalam tubuhnya, rahim Tao belum siap dibuahi. Jadi dia belum bisa masuk kedalam golongan-golongan tadi. Tapi dia berencana akan masuk dalam kaum Flannery. Kaum yang mempelajari tentang ilmu pertahanan diri.

Dan kini, camp itu hancur karena bom salah tembak yang sebenarnya ditujukan untuk wilayah sebelah. Tak banyak yang bisa bertahan dari serangan itu, kurang lebih hanya seperempat. Beruntunglah Lay dan kelima sahabatnya hanya terluka dan tidak menyebabkan kematian.

"Apa yang kau dapat Lay ?" tanya Luhan saat Lay tiba.

"Tidak banyak. Berapa yang selamat ?"

"Hanya seperempat. Tao, Xiumin, dan Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Masalahnya Dio terluka parah. Lututnya robek."

Lay dan Luhan merasa iba dengan Dio yang kesakitan sambil memedang belakang lututnya.

"Jaga dia. Aku akan mengambil perlengkapan dari camp. Mungkin ada yang bisa digunakan untuk mengobatinya"

'Oh Tuanku Yang Agung, tolong selamatkan temanku.' batin Lay.

"Permisi. Bukankah kalian seharusnya berada dicamp ?" sebuah suara berat langsung membuyarkan lamunan Lay. Dilihatnya Tao langsung bersembunyi dibalik tubuh langsingnya.

"Sudah hancur, karena bom salah tembak. Para Saint akan kesini sebentar lagi." jawab Lay.

"Temanmu terluka." ucap Kai melihat Dio berada tak jauh didepannya. Dia membungkuk.

"Kau tak apa ?" Kai membuka pelan beberapa helai daun yang menjadi plester luka Dio.

"Lukanya cukup dalam. Kita harus mengobatinya segera. Mungkin healthy box dimarkas bisa menolongnya." bisiknya pada Kris -yang sedari tadi tak melepas pandangannya pada seorang namja kecil bermata yang berada dibalik punggung Lay-. Lay yang masih mampu mendengar bisikan Kai langsung menolak.

"Tidak perlu. Temanku akan mengambil beberapa peralatan gipsin. Lagipula para Saint akan segera sampai."

"Dan begitu mereka sampai, temanmu sudah tak bernyawa." kini Kris yang melanjutkan pernyataan Lay. Kris hanya ingin menolong mereka bukan ? -yah, selain dirinya ingin mendekati namja bermata panda tadi-

"Jangan takut. Kami berada di level 3 dan berstatus White Army." Kalian bingung ? Oh baiklah akan kujelaskan. Para persenjataan perang dibagi menjadi dua tim. White and Black Army. White Army disiapkan untuk menjadi armada pasukan biasa. Sedangkan Black Army disiapkan untuk menjadi pasukan armada para dewa. Para namja yang termasuk pada Black Army tergolong kasar, suka merendahkan, dan semena-mena, bahkan pada para genova. Berbanding 180 derajat dengan White Army yang tergolong lembut namun tegas dalam peperangan.

Black dan White Army akan berperang untuk meningkatkan level masing-masing. Untuk level pertama, seorang prajurit White Army harus mengalahkan 10 prajurit Black Army untuk naik ke level selanjutnya. Begitupun pada Black Army. Poin menjadi 10 kali lipat setiap lanjut ke level selanjutnya. Terus menerus sampai mencapai level 5, dimana prajurit tersebut akan menyandang gelar sebagai salah satu kaum petinggi.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain ?"

"Yang terpenting sekarang adalah temanmu. Lukanya bukan hanya sekedar goresan kecil seperti kau dan yang lain."

"Benar, hyung. Dio hyung sepertinya sangat kesakitan." Tao yang sedari tadi berada dibelakang Lay, membenarkan ucapan Kai. Membuat Lay hanya bisa pasrah mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baekhyun panggil Luhan. Xiumin bantu aku membopong Dio- hei apa yang ka-..." belum selesai Lay berkata, Kai langsung menggendong Dio -yang sudah pingsang semenjak mereka datang- ala bridal.

"Biar ku bantu. Dengan tubuh penuh luka seperti itu, kalian tidak akan mampu menggendongnya." lagi-lagi ucapan Kai membuat Lay menghembuskan napas berat. Toh memang benar apa yang dibilangnya. Selain itu Lay masih merasa sedikit sakit pada kaki kirinya.

"Huh, baiklah. Tao tetap bersamaku dan Xiumin hyung." Tao mengangguk dan segera memegang erat tangan Lay.

Dalam perjalanan menuju Sprinter, tak ada yang membuka suara. Semuanya bungkam. Kris dan Kai tetap berkosentrasi pada daerah sekitar, berjaga-jaga jika mereka bertemu dengan prajurit Black Army. Beruntunglah itu tidak terjadi sampai mereka tiba di Sprinter.

Para prajurit yang berlatih langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya sambil memandang takjub pada 'bawaan' Kris dan Kai. Beberapa melemparkan senyum lembut.

"Ivander! Gysentral tertunda karena kau menghilang satu jam yang lalu. Dan sekarang kau membawa male pregnant kemari ?" Suho langsung menyodorkan amarahnya begitu Kris sampai pada tenda kelompoknya -Oberion Suho, Helious Kai, Scorpion Chen, Kaleo Sehun, Calixto Chanyeol, ditambah dirinya-.

"Suruh Healer Taemin kesini. Salah satu dari mereka terluka cukup parah dan siapkan makanan untuk mereka. Gysentral ditunda sampai fajar besok." titahnya. Namun tak ada pergerakan dari Suho. Kris mengikuti arah mata Suho. Begitu rupanya, terpesona pada namja cantik yang memimpin tadi.

"Ehem.." deheman keras Kris, cukup mengagetkan Suho yang nyengir tak jelas.

"Perayaan Miner masih lama. Kau bahkan sudah ingin memilih genova mu nanti?" sindirnya membuat Suho mati kutu dan langsung beranjak keluar tenda.

Meanwhile, salah satu diruangan istana salah satu dewa terasa begitu panas dengan adegan dua orang dewa bercinta.

"Aaah.." desahan panjang menandakan bahwa hubungan kopulasi berakhir. Kedua namja itu terengah-engah terus menghirup nafas sebanyak mungkin. Namja yang bertindak sebagai seme beralih kesamping sang uke dan merengkuh tubuhnya.

"Jujur saja, aku masih tidak mengerti dengan sang agung. Hasil rapat tadi jauh dari yang kubayangkan. Resikonya terlalu besar." ucap Mercury Sungmin, dewa yang sejak tiga bulan lalu sah menjadi istri dari Magneto Kyuhyun.

"Aku pun tak mengerti dengan pak tua itu. Tapi aku yakin, apapun perintahnya akan selalu menguntungkan para dewa. Selicik apapun caranya." jawab Kyuhyun lalu mengecup kepala Sungmin pelan.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan 12 orang itu ?"

"Belum. Tapi aku sudah menetapkan tujuanku. Sejam lagi saint akan turun ke camp dikawasan 12. Aku akan ikut memimpin mereka. Lagipula ada sprinter yang tak jauh dari camp itu."

Dio mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Mengedip-ngedipkan matanya untuk membiasakan retinanya dengan cahay lampu.

"Dimana ini ?" tanyanya dalam hati sambil memperhatikan sekeliling. Ini lebih mirip saat dia bangun setelah malam Miner.

"Kau sudah bangun yah. Aku membawakan makanan untukmu." ucap Kai yang baru saja masuk kedalam tenda.

"Kenapa aku disini ? Dimana teman-temanku ?"

"Kau terluka tadi. Aku yang membawamu dan teman-temanmu ke Sprinter ini. Teman-temanmu ada ditenda utama, sedang makan malam bersama prajurit." jelasnya. Kai berjalan mendekati ranjang dan menyodorkan nampan berisi makanan.

"Apa ini sudah hari Miner ?" tanya Dio lagi. Sungguh dia masih bingung mengkalkulasikan keadaan dirinya berada ditempat itu. Walaupun semuanya sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa yang dijelaskan benar adanya.

"Tidak, ini belum malam Miner. Tenanglah. Aku tidak menyentuhmu kok." Dio bersorak dalam hati. Dia masih trauma saat terakhir dia menjadi genova salah satu prajurit Black Army. Malam yang menyakitkan dan menyiksa.

"Makanlah. Aku akan menemanimu." ucap Kai tersenyum lembut pada Dio. Sebenarnya dari pertama kali dia melihat Dio, dia sudah terpesona dengan namja itu. Mata besar bulat dengan orbs hitam kelam, tubuhnya yang ramping dan ringan, kulit putih pucat, dihiasi dengan bibir merah ranum dan tebal. Benar-benar sangat menggoda iman.

"Terima kasih." ucapnya kemudian memulai acara makannya dengan lahap. Dia sudah sangat lapar karena perutnya belum diisi dari pagi. Wajahnya memerah saat dia mencuri pandang pada Kai yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Maaf. Tidak seharusnya aku makan tergesa-gesa. Hanya saja, dari tadi pagi aku belum makan." lirihnya menunduk malu. Malu karena tidak sepantasnya bersikap tidak sopan pada penolongnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Malah, aku senang melihatmu makan seperti itu. Sangat lucu." tutur Kai melempar senyum lembut dan mengacak pelan rambut Dio

"Oh ya, namaku Kai. Helious Kai. Kau ?"

"Farian Sylendio"

"Sylendio.. Nama yang indah." Dio tersipu malu oleh pujian Kai. Sementara Kai harus meredam nafsunya untuk tidak menyetubuhi namja manis didepannya. Bagaimanapun mereka memiliki etika di Sprinter.  
Dan sepertinya kedua namja yang saling jatuh cinta itu, mulai berinteraksi memahami satu sama lain.

Waktu mulai menunjukan pyramid ke-2 atas. Para pasukan Sprinter sudah memulai mengemasi perlengkapan armor mereka karena mereka akan memulai pada saat Matahari bercahaya (pyramid ke-3 atas).  
Semua sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, tak terkecuali Luhan dan adik-adiknya.

Lay dan Luhan sibuk membantu menyiapkan perbekalan untu para Sprinter, Tao yang ikut membantu mengurusi kelompok Kris -atau hanya Kris?- karena Kris meminta bantuannya dari semalam, adapun Xiumin mengejar Chen karena Chen tak berhenti memanggilnya pendek-.- . Baekhyun? Entahlah sejak pagi tadi dia sudah menghilang bersama Chanyeol.  
Sementara Dio, dia hanya memandang Kai yang sibuk keluar masuk tenda. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena memang luka ditubuhnya masih perih. Mencoba membantu akan menambah menghambat Kai bukan. Dio perlahan mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk.

"Gwaenchana ? Adakah yang sakit ?" tanya Kai posesif. Sebenarnya dia tidak rela harus meninggalkan Dio. Melihat para Sprinter lain yang mengincar Dio, membuatnya harus menahan amarah untuk tidak mencongkel mata-mata itu.

"Ne. Mian, aku tidak bisa membantumu." Dio menunduk menyesal. Kai mendekatinya dan ikut duduk disebelah ranjang.

"Gwaenchana. Kau memang seharusnya istirahat. Lagipula aku tak ingin sakitmu bertambah parah. " Kai mengacak rambut Dio membuatnya tersipu. Hening sesaat.

"Kai..."

"Ne ?"

Dio menarik nafas lalu melanjutkan "Selamat berjuang. Kau pasti bisa mengalahkan pasukan Black Army."

Kai tersenyum lembut dan menatap mata bulat bak kelamnya malam. Kai mendekatkan wajahnya, menghapus jarak diantara mereka dan menempelkan bibirnya. Dio diam mematung tapi dengan segera menutup matanya. Dalam hitungan detik, ciiuman lembut dan penuh cinta itu akhirnya terlepas. Kai menempelkan jidatnya pada jidat Dio sambil terus menatap mata namja manis itu. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Dio.

"Ne. Araseo. Untukmu. Aku akan menang untukmu." ungkapnya dengan nada setengah berbisik tapi dapat didengar jelas oleh Dio.

"Kris sampai kapan kau akan tidur terus. Ayo pakai sabukmu. Perbekalan sudah ku taruh didalam tas"  
Begitulah nasib Kris pagi ini. Mulai dari subuh, Tao tak henti-hentinya mengeluh. Jelas saja, Tao sudah mondar-mandir mengurusi perlengkapannya, Kris malah asyik berguling ditempat tidurnya.

"Aku tidak sedang tidur Tao." jawab Kris sambil menaruh lengannya dibelakang kepala.

"Ya! Kalau kau memang tidak tidur, kenapa kau membiarkanku mengurusi semuanya."

"Karena aku senang melihatmu sibuk seperti ini." Tao memutar matanya kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang hampir selesai.

"Nah. Selesai." ucapnya riang.

'Tadi marah-marah, sekarang seperti anak kecil. Dasar aneh.' Kris membatin dan tersenyum lembut ke arah Tao.

"Kris, apa kau akan kembali ?" tiba-tiba Tao bertanya serius. Ia takut Kris tidak akan kembali. Sejak tadi malam, dia sudah dianggap pantas menjadi genova. Tao takut seseorang yang akan dilayani nya nanti adalah dari pasukan Black Army.

"ehh ?" Tao merasa ada tangan yang melingkar dipinggangnya dari belakang. Bahunya juga terasa sedikit berat karena sandaran dagu .

"Tergantung. Apa kau akan merindukanku ?" goda Kris. Tao diam tak bergeming. Kemudain Kris membalik tubuh Tao untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Tao tidak memandang Kris. Arah matanya tertuju pada lantai namun hanya sesaat karena sebuah jari mengangkat dagunya.

"Dengar Tao. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan kembali. Aku pasti kembali untukmu." katanKris lembut lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Tao. Kris menyudahi kecupannya membuat Tao sedikit kecewa.

"Sebaiknya kau siapkan tubuhmu untuk perayaan miner nanti." bisiknya pelan membuat Tao bersemburat merah.

"Chanyeol~aa aku lelah. Sebenarnya kau ingin membawaku kemana ?" gerutu Baekhyun mulai tidak tahan karena berjalan cukup jauh.

"Kau diamlah. Kita hampir sampai." ucap Chanyeol dengan eyesmilenya menenangkan Baekhyun. "Ah itu dia."

Baekhyun melihat sebuah rumah. Rumah yang tidak terlalu megah, hampir menyerupai gubuk tapi dengan desain yang menarik dan terletak diatas bukit. Ditambah dengan pohon eek disebelah rumah tersebut juga padang rumput yang luas.

"Ayo masuk." Chanyeol menarik masuk Baekhyun kedalam gubuk itu. Satu kata yang dapat Baekhyun ucapkan, indah. Ruangan yang bersih, kursi batu yang elegan, juga ukiran dinding yang menarik. Oh ada juga batu besar dan lebar yang dilapisi jerami dan beberapa helai daun lebar -menyerupai ranjang.

"Ini sangat indah." ucapnya terkagum-kagum. Rasa bahagia menghampiri Chanyeol mengetahui Baekhyun menyukai tempat itu.

"Kau orang pertama yang ku ajak kemari." Baekhyun yang tadinya mengamati setiap sudut ruangan itu, membalikkan posisinya menghadap Chanyeol. Sedikit terkejut bahwa Chanyeol mengisyaratkan dia orang yang special untuknya.

"Kenapa?" satu pertanyaan membuat Chanyeol mengendurkan senyumnya menggantikan wajah kepedihan. Dia duduk di pinggir ranjang diikuti Baekhyun mengambil tempat disebelahnya.

"Ibuku yang menemukannya." Chanyeol mulai bercerita. "Dia sama sepertimu, seorang male pregnant. Tapi dia adalah yang tercantik yang pernah ada. Meskipun dia sedikit cerewet, dia adalah harta paling berharga yang pernah kumiliki." Baekhyun mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Disini, tempat ini. Dia bilang ayahku yang menemukannya. Dia memberitahuku sosok ayahku. Pemimpin sprinter pertama di abad ini. Dia tidak pernah kalah dalam perang, tapi bukan berarti dia membunuh orang dengan seenaknya. Dia hanya membunuh musuhnya dalam perang. tapi dibalik itu semua dia adalah sosok yang baik hati. Sampai pada malam itu. Seorang ksatria perkasa menemukan seorang bidadari di malam Miner. Kata ibuku, dialah orang pertama yang diajak ayah kemari. Ayahku hanya pernah mencintai seseorang dan itu ibuku. Terdengar seperti gombalan, tapi itulah faktanya." Baekhyun terpana mendengar cerita Chanyeol. Sesekali kekehan pelan keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Ayahmu orang yang hebat" puji Baekhyun

"Ya. Dan aku merasa sudah berhasil menjadi seperti dirinya."kata Chanyeol mantap sambil menatap dalam mata Baekhyun.

"Percaya dirimu tinggi sekali. Memangnya sudah sehebat apa dirimu?" sindir Baekhyun sebagai candaan.

"Bukan." Chanyeol memperkecil jarak antara mereka.

"Hm?"

"Aku sudah menemukan seorang bidadari, dan aku hanya akan mencintai bidadari itu." ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun dapat merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan dalam perutnya. Keduanya bertatapan lama. Hanyut dalam ketenangan tempat itu. Sampai Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk mengecp bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun ikut menutup matanya. Bukan ciuman panas, hanya saling menempel bibir. Tapi cukup untuk menyampaikan perasaan keduanya. Perasaan untuk saling memiliki, saling merindukan, saling melindungi.

Semuanya sudah bersiap untuk pergi berperang. Meskipun beberapa dari mereka terlihat enggan untuk beranjak. Sebut saja Kris, Suho, dan Chanyeol. Mereka masih berpamitan dengan 'bidadari' mereka. Adapun Chen mencuri-curi pandang untuk melihat Xiumin. Kai masih berada ditenda untuk mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal, walaupun sebenarnya semua sudah tahu bahwa dia kembali kedalam bukan untuk 'sesuatu' itu. Sementara Sehun, acuh tak acuh dengan mereka. Diotaknya disibukkan dengan strategi yang akan dipakainya untuk mengalahkan musuh.

"Oh Ayolah. Apa kalian akan begini terus hingga fajar lagi ?" ketus Krestanon Minho.

"Ya! Hidupmu enak karena pasanganmu selalu bersama denganmu." balas Chanyeol tak kalah ketus sambil mendekap Baekhyun.

"Aku khawatir dengan para Saint. Aku takut mereka membawa kami saat kalian tak ada. Aku taku-"

"Syhhh.." ucapan Tao terputus saat Kris menempelkan jarinya dibibir ranum itu. "Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Bila para Saint membawa kalian. Kami yang akan menjemput kalian. Percayalah" ucapnya lembut menenangkan bukan hanya hati Tao, tapi juga male pregnant lainnya.

"Lay, meskipun aku baru mengenalmu hari ini. Tapi aku ingin kau tahu, bahwa aku akan datang melindungimu." Lay menunduk menyembunyikan senyuman yang tak bisa ditahannya.

"Sudahlah. Sana, kalian bergegas." meskipun Lay mengusirnya, Suho tahu Lay sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan karena perasaan malu.

"Aku akan menjemputmu, aku berjanji" ucap Suho lagi kemudian mendaratkan kecupan kecil dikening Lay.

Sementara disudut lain, Kris sedang berusaha menenangkan Tao yang ketakutan. Tao memang masih kecil dan baru menjadi genova. Kris memaklumi semua itu, menganggap bahwa itu suatu kewajaran untuk genova baru seperti Tao.

"Hei..hey. Tatap aku Tao" Kris menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah kecil Tao. Menyuruhnya untuk mentapa matanya dalam-dalam.

"Tak apa. Tak akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi padamu. Akan kupastikan itu. Kau bisa pegang janjiku." Tao mengangguk lemah. Pandangannya berubah menjadi lebih tenang.

"Ayo pergi. matahari sudah hampir tiba." ajak Sehun. Diantara teman-temannya, hanya Sehun yang tidak memiliki pasangan. Tapi itu bukan berarti dia tidak tertarik pada seseorang. Sebenarnya ada, hanya saja ini bukan saat yang tepat. Mungkin nanti pada saat malam miner. Seseorang yang diam-diam diperhatikannya sejak Kris dan Kai membawa para male pregnant itu kemari.

Dilihatnya sekeliling, mencari sosok tersebut. Menemukannya tepat berada diseberang dirinya dengan Kris dan Tao yang menjadi pembatas mereka. Kedua mata itu bertemu, bertatapan seakan sang waktu berhenti. Sesaat kemudian Luhan -sosok itu- tersenyum manis.

DEG. Jantung Sehun berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Satu senyuman bisa merubah detakan jantungnya? Sulit dipercaya.

Dengan cepat, Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya, menyudahi acar tatap-menatapnya dengan Luhan. Terukir senyum kecut dibibir Luhan, kecewa dengan respon yang diterimanya.

"Kajja kita bersiap." ujar Kai yang baru keluar dari tenda.

"Hei kulit gelap. Sejak kapan kau menjadi pemimpin disini? Lagipula kami semua sudah siap dari tadi, dan hanya menunggumu bodoh." ketus Kris tak terima diperintah oleh Kai.

"Hehe. Maaf." ucap kai nyengir.

"Lagipula kenapa kau terburu-buru begitu?" Suho bertanya.

"Karena bila 5 menit lagi kita tidak berangkat. Aku akan kembali kedalam tenda, dan kalian harus menungguku selama 2 jam." Semua yang mendengarnya hanya memutar mata mereka. Alasan konyol.

"Baiklah. Ayo berangkat. Pasukanku akan memimpin dibelakang. Regu lainnya mengikuti." perintah Kris mulai membentuk barisan pasukannya lalu bergerak keluar Sprinter. Meski sebelumnya dia sempat memberi flying kiss untuk Tao.

Sepeninggalan Kris dan pasukannya, Kyuhyun dan Saint turun ke daratan menemui para male pregnant yang terluka. Termasuk Lay dan saudara-saudaranya yang berada dalam Sprinter. Suatu kesempatan yang langka, karena Dewa sendiri yang menemui mereka.

"Salam kami Dewa Kyuhyun." Lay dan yang lainnya membungkuk memberi hormat pada Kyuhyun yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala.

"Berdirilah wahai para calon genova. Ketahuilah bahwa aku datang ke daratan, bukan hanya ingin mengobati luka kalian. Melainkan membawa kalian ke istana." ucapan Kyuhyun sontak membuat keadaan menjadi tegang.

"Maafkan hamba, tuanku. Tapi apakah kami membuat kesalahan sehingga kami harus ke istana untuk dihukum?" tanya Luhan lembut meskipun dalam hati dia sudah gugup setengah mati.

"Kalian tidak akan dihukum. Kalian dipanggil oleh Sang Agung." keterjutan mereka bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Kehormatan terbesar bila sang Penguasa planet memanggil mereka ke istana.

"Bersiaplah. Kalian punya waktu 30 menit sebelum meninggalkan Sprinter." Lay dan lainnya memberi hormat sementara Kyuhyun berjalan ke tenda utama.

Luhan dan Xiumin langsung menuju tenda dimana Dio berada. Sedangkan Lay, Baekhyun dan Tao menyiapkan barang-barang dan perbekalan mereka.

"Hyung, menurutmu kenapa Sang Agung memanggil kita?" tanya Tao sambil memasukkan pakaiannya kedalam ransel.

"Tak tahu. Tak ada satu makhluk pun yang mengerti dengan tindakan Sang Agung. Dia bertindak sesuai kehendaknya. Syukurlah kita dipanggil bukan untuk dihukum" ucap Lay mengisi perbekalan mereka.

"Ehh, tapi apakah kau yakin kita tidak akan dihukum?" ucap Baekhyun membuat Tao dan Lay menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan memandangnya.

"Maksudku apakah mungkin Dewa Kyuhyun berbohong pada kita?"

"Tidak akan. Tidak mungkin. Seorang Dewa dilarang untuk berbohong, Baekhyun." kata Lay tenang kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi. Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian membantu Lay. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Lay, mereka mungkin tidak akan dihukum. Mereka mungkin dipanggil karena 'suatu' hal yang lain.

BADOOM DUAR DOR

Suara bom dan tembakan membahana disuatu kawasan hutan. Suasana yang tadinya tenang kini menjadi tegang karena aksi pertumpahan darah tersebut. Rumput dan semak-semak sudah tak terbentuk lagi karena sentuhan kasar dari masing-masing individu yang saling adu kekuatan.

"Kai arah tenggara, Suho arah barat." Kris berteriak sambilmemegang senjatanya dan menembaki satu persatu pasukan Black Army didepannya. Kai dan Suho yang mendengar Kris langsung melemparkan bom kearah yang diperintahkan Kris. Mereka sedang bersembunyi dibalik tembok bekas rumah tua yang sudah tak terbentuk lagi. Chanyeol bersembunyi dari balik batu tak jauh dari mereka. Sementara Chen dan Sehun sibuk adu tembak dengan Black Army 20 meter dari arah tenggara mereka. Black Army kali ini sangat banyak. Jadi mereka setuju dengan membagi 2 regu terpisah untuk mengalahkan lawan mereka.

DOR DOR

"Kris jumlah pasukan kita tinggal 10 orang, sedangkan Black Army didepan kita masih sekitar 40 orang. Bagaimana ini?" Suho melapor panik. Sangat kecil kemungkinan untuk menang dengan situasi mereka sekarang.

"Apa kita alihkan pasukan Sehun kesini ?" saran Kai. Kris berpikir keras.

"Tidak. Persediaan senjata kita masih cukup untuk melawan mereka. Biarkan Sehun dan Chen, mungkin saja disana mereka lebih repot daripada kita." Kris mengambil sabuk peluru dan melilitkan ke tubuhnya. Memberi sama bagian pada Kai dan Suho.

"Masing-masing tembak 10 orang, dan bagian ini selesai." ucap Kris mantap menampilkan smirknya. Mereka bertiga bersandar pada tembok itu, menarik nafas panjang lalu berdiri dan mulai menembak lawan. Kai mulai menembak bagian barat, Suho di timur membantu Chanyeol sementara Kris ke tengah. Berpencar bergabung dengan teman satu regu mereka.

DOR

"Argh.." Teman disebelah Kris meringgis karena terkena tembakan dibagian dadanya. Tanpa menghiraukannya Kris menembaki 3 orang sekaligus dan kembali berlindung dibalik batu. Memeriksa temannya yang ternyata sudah mati. Membuat amarahnya membludak. Kembali dia berdiri dan menembaki 2 orang lagi kemudian menunduk.

Sesibuknya regu Kris, tak kalah sibuknya dengan regu Sehun dan Chen. Mereka dihadapi dengan berbagai macam bom -yang untungnya bom tersebut banyak yang meleset. Jumlah pasukannya tinggal 5 orang lagi termasuk dirinya dan Chen. Membuat keadaan semakin tegang.

"Menyerahlah. Kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kami." teriak salah satu Black Army. Hening, tak ada suara. Sehun berpikir keras. 'Tak ada cara lain.'

"Hei Black Army. Apa kalian yakin kalian yang terkuat?" teriak Sehun tetap bersembunyi.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chen bertambah panik.

"Tenanglah, aku punya ide."

"Tentu. Lihatlah, pasukanmu tinggal seberapa. Sudah terbukti bahwa kami lah yang terkuat." balas salah satu Black Army tadi.

"Ya karena kalian menang dengan menggunakan senjata. Bukan karena kekuatan kalian." ucapan Sehun membuat Kibum -Sang pemimpin- bungkam.

"Lalu bagaimana supaya kau percaya kalau kami ini yang terkuat?"

"Adu kekuatan denganku. Tanpa senjata apapun."

"Setuju." Sepertinya Kibum telah termakan omongan Sehun. Dia segera menyetujui permintaan Sehun kemudian membuang senjatanya ke depan. Sementara Sehun keluar dari persembunyiannya tanpa memegang senjata. Keduanya maju sampai hanya berjarak satu meter diantara mereka.

"Sebaiknya kau berdoa pada ayahku untuk melindungimu. Hahaha" ucap Kibum tertawa meremehkan Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum sinis menanggapi ocehannya.

"Aku tak perlu berdoa untuk mengalahkanmu, Almighty Kibum. Aku yakin pasti ayahmu tahu kalau dirimu lemah. Makanya kau dilempar ke daratan" ucapnya sinis.

"Diam kau. BUGH" Kibum langsung mendaratkan satu pukulan ke pipi kanan Sehun membuat Sehun terjatuh ke tanah. Bisa dirasakannya pipinya menegang dan bengkak. Kemudian dia kembali berdiri dan memasang kuda-kuda.

"Ayo kita mulai."

DOR.

"uaarg.." satu ringisan dari pasukan Black Army ditandai dengan kesudahan Kris, Kai, Suho, dan Chanyeol dalam menghadapi musuhnya. Berkat kerja sama mereka, akhirnya pasukan lawan bisa dikalahkan.

"Kerja bagus. Sekarang ayo kita bantu Sehun dan Chen, perasaanku tidak enak." ujar Kris. Entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi tidak enak saat menyebutkan nama Sehun.

"Baiklah, biar aku dan Suho hyung yang akan tinggal membantu yang lain yang terluka." saran Chanyeol lalu menyuruh Kris dan Kai pergi.

"Kuharap Sehun baik-baik saja." kata Suho pelan lalu lekas membantu teman-temannya yang terluka.

Pertarungan antara Kibum dan Sehun semakin sengit. Tiap pasukan menyemangati jagoannya masing-masing. Tak jarang salah satunya mendapat bogem mentah, membuat pasukan lawan menyoraki meremehkan.

BUGH. Satu lagi bogem mentah pada perut Sehun untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Perutnya sudah sangat keram saking sakitnya menerima pukulan dari Kibum. Belum lagi bagian punggung dan wajahnya serasa ada yang retak. Kekuatan keturunan dewa memang tak bisa diragukan.

"Sudah menyerah? Oh Ayolah bahkan aku belum merasa kesakitan" Kibum berkata seakan mencemooh Sehun yang sudah tersungkur. Saat Sehun bangkit berdiri, Kibum sudah memberinya dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi hingga Sehun kembali terjatuh.

"Huh, ini tidak menarik. Baiklah aku akan mengakhirinya. Lagipula aku masih harus melihat tim sebelah. Setelah itu, nanti malam aku akan menikmati para genova. Eum, siapa namanya yah?" Kibum mengetuk-ngetuk ujung kepalanya dengan telunjuk pose berpikir. "Ahh Luhan." Sehun langsung menatap tajam kearah Kibum ketika mendengar nama Luhan.

"Ahh.. Aku merindukan tubuhnya. Sayang waktu itu aku harus dipanggil ayah." ucap Kibum sinis. Sehun lekas berdiri masih menatap tajam kearah Kibum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanyanya dengan nada marah.

"Kenapa?... Apa kau.. tertarik dengannya?" kata Kibum mengira-ngira. Perkiraan yang tepat.

"Ahh.. Kau ingin tahu apa yang kulakukan? Aku hanya sedikit bermain dengannya." Kibum menampilkan smirknya memanasi Sehun.

"Kau tahu tubuhnya sangat indah. Seperti porselen, tanpa bekas luka atau memar. Aku tak suka! Makanya ku buat.. sedikit ukiran." Satu langkah maju.

"Aku mengukir tanda kebiruan hampir diseluruh leher dan dadanya. Bahunya kugigiti hingga berdarah. Dan anehnya dia hanya terisak, well dia sedikit ketakutan. Tapi itu membuatku bertambah bergairah." Dua langkah. Sehun sudah mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ku robek seluruh kain bagian bawahnya sehingga dia naked total. Dia bertambah ketakutan, tapi dia tetap diam. Mengeluarkan air mata tapi tak bersuara. Euh, sungguh menggoda. Lalu Saint datang dan bilang bahwa ayah memanggilku." Kini mereka berhadapan.

"Kau tahu jika saja ayah tak memanggilku, maka- BUGH" sebelum Kibum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu memberinya bogem mentah pada pipi kirinya.

"Cuih" Kibum meludahkan darahnya. Pukulan amat kuat dari Sehun membuat salah satu gusinya berdarah.

"Hiyaaah.." saat Kibum ingin kembali mendaratkan pukulan pada Sehun, Sehun sudah menankisnya duluan dan balik memukulnya. Satu pukulan sudah membuat Kibum mundur ke belakang. Sehun seperti mendapat kekuatannya kembali.

"Ini untuk leher dan dadanya yang kau tandai- BUGH" satu pukulan dipipi kiri Kibum.

"Ini untuk bahunya yang berdarah karena kau gigiti- BUGH" satu pukulan dipipi kanan Kibum.

"Ini untukmu yag membuatnya ketakutan- BUGH" satu pukulan diperut.

"Ini untuk air mata yang dikeluarkannya- BUGH" Sehun mengopeng kepala Kibum membuat Kibum terkapar tak berdaya.

Semua orang yang sibuk menonton pertarungan itu, tidak menyadari kehadiran Kris dan Kai. Sesampainya mereka disana, mereka langsung ambil tempat tanpa dipergoki oleh Black Army. Sambil menonton pertarungan itu, diam-diam Kris telah memperhatikan tempat bom dari pasukan Black Army. Melihat lawan Sehun terkapar, Kris langsung mengambil tindakan.

"Sehun berlindung." mendengar aba-aba tersebut, Sehun langsung berguling kearah kanan berlindung dibalik batu besar.

DOR. DUAR BADABOOM

Suara ledakan dan teriakan para Black Army membahana diwilayah itu. Kris menembaki pusat bom dalam salah satu kantung besar milik Black Army. Seperti yang diduganya isinya adalah bom. Dengan begitu sisa satu orang Black Army yang masih bernapas. Sehun mendekati Kibum tak lupa mengambil senjata.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya dalam keadaan sekarat.

"Karena kau menyentuh Luhanku- DOR." kata Sehun kemudian menembak Kibum.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Luhan menjadi milikmu." kata Chen menggoda Sehun. Sebenarnya Sehun pun tak mengerti kenapa dia menyebut Luhan sebagai miliknya. Yang dia tahu, dia tak suka saat mendengar Luhan pernah dijamah oleh orang lain.

"Entahlah. Mungkin nanti malam dia menjadi milikku."

"Baiklah kukira saatnya kita kembali. Sudah hampir petang." ucap Chen kemudian memapah Sehun.

"Yah kau akan menjadi milikku. Hanya milikku"

Gimana? Bagus? Kepanjangan? Alur ngebosenin? T.T  
Review juseyo ~


End file.
